


Wherever We Are, it Feels Like Home

by blondekaspbrak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Cuddling, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, It (2017) - Freeform, Kissing, LGBT, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kapsbrak, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondekaspbrak/pseuds/blondekaspbrak
Summary: Eddie's nimble fingers curl around Richie's rough palms, and Richie emits a low breath at the feeling of Eddie's warmth against his cold skin. "You're absolutely freezing." He brings Richie's hands close to himself, rubbing them together and gently blowing air onto them to warm them up. He mindlessly brushes his lips to Richie's hands, soft like the press of old piano keys.Then, Richie's giving him this dopey smile, and his whole face blooms like Saturday's eventide. "You're swell."





	Wherever We Are, it Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'end of the earth' by marina

"Rich, I did tell you not to go to the park after work. It's so cold." Eddie sighs softly as Richie bustles in through their home's front door. The man unclips the white Pomeranian dog sitting at his feet's lead to let her roam around the house, before going off to her food bowl, as she usually did when Richie or Eddie brought her home after a walk.

 

"I know, Eds, but Peanut needed her walk, snowing or not. M'cold but she's happy so s'all fine." He shrugs off his large winter jacket and slips his beanie off of his dark curly locks. There's little snowflakes lacing the strands at the front of his hair, which will soon melt and drop onto his porcelain skin, running over the flushed apples of his cheeks like mint ice cream dripping down the side of a waffle cone.

 

Eddie huffs out a chuckle, tapping his palm against the sofa cushion beside him, "Come, sit down, warm up." Richie trudges over, sinking into the sofa and beaming like the morning sunshine, despite the fact that he was yet to  
stop trembling from the harsh bite of the cold that had been subtly nibbling at the tips of his ears and his nose, until he could no longer feel them. 

 

Eddie's nimble fingers curl around Richie's rough palms, and Richie emits a low breath at the feeling of Eddie's warmth against his cold skin. "You're absolutely freezing." He brings Richie's hands close to himself, rubbing them together and gently blowing air onto them to warm them up. He mindlessly brushes his lips to Richie's hands, soft like the press of old piano keys.

 

Then, Richie's giving him this dopey smile, and his whole face blooms like Saturday's eventide. "You're swell." He suspires softly, and then it's Eddie's turn to flush erubescent. He lowers their entwined hands until they rest in his lap, and he leans forward, pressing a kiss to each of Richie's cheeks, before finding his lips and doing the same there. 

 

"M'going to go and get blankets 'n make some hot chocolate. You can pick a movie to watch, okay?" He stands from the sofa, and Richie clutches his hand just before he goes to walk away, and caresses Eddie's freckled hand with his lips just barely.

 

 

"Don't take too long, Eds. Y'know I can't survive long without your sweet smooches." He grins when Eddie nods, a quiet titter falling from his mouth.

 

"Sure, baby." He exhales a laugh, and moves to walk to their bedroom when Richie smiles, satisfied, and sinks back into the couch, looking as though he could melt right through it like molten honey.

 

Ten minutes later, Eddie's in the kitchen, setting the time on the microwave and placing the two mugs inside before shutting it. Whilst he's staring at the little countdown on the microwave, he feels warm, reposeful arms coming to hold him around his stomach, pulling him back to an equally warm chest. Wisps of hair are tickling his jaw, and Richie's face is pressed into his neck. "Everything alright, Rich?" Richie bobs his head, his gangly limbs tightening around Eddie a little.

 

"S'just nice being close to you." Richie murmurs like the subtle whispering of the breeze outside, and Eddie manoeuvred around in his arms so that they were facing one another, and he placed tender hands on those rosy cheeks, tilting Richie's head down so that he could kiss his forehead, sweet-tempered and compassionate, leaning back to smile at Richie's blissed out expression. Soon enough, the microwave alerted them that their hot chocolate was ready, and they carefully removed them from the microwave, carrying them to the coffee table in front of the sofa and collapsing onto it together.

 

Eddie leant back against the arm of the sofa, and held out his hand to Richie. "Hey, come here." Richie complied, bashfully shuffling to Eddie's arms, and resting in between said man's legs. He lays his head back against Eddie's chest, and sighs when Eddie cards a hand through Richie's hair, coaxing him to succumb to the doting arms of relaxation. "How was work?" Eddie asks, using his other hand to gently stroke Richie's forehead with his thumb as he kisses that hurricane of curly locks he loves so much.

 

"It was really good, did you get the chance to tune in, today?" Richie turns around so that he's facing him, and he moves up from his husband's chest to press his face into Eddie's neck, curling all four of his lanky limbs around Eddie's body. This is his favourite part of the day —coming home to a man who he loves and who loves him just as much and getting to be close to him like this.

 

"Yeah, I listened on the way to the hospital. Thanks for telling that story that makes me sound like a dumbass, by the way —everyone at work had a field day with that." Eddie rolls his eyes good-naturedly, curling his lithe fingers into the little curls at the nape of Richie's neck, scratching gently. 

 

Richie finally removes his face from Eddie's neck, faking a pout as he holds onto Eddie's cheeks, squishing them a little as he begins pressing slow, tiny kisses to the entirety of Eddie's face. "M'sorry, Spaghetti, I just couldn't help myself. I love talkin' 'bout you, and it was a cute story, baby. Forgive me?" He nuzzles his nose against Eddie's cheek, kissing him there again, his hands still holding Eddie's face.

 

"Rich, it was a story about me falling out of a fucking tree." 

 

"Still! Remember when I gave you a kiss to make you stop crying? It was adorable!" Richie feigns a gasp of offence, and Eddie cachinnates, slinging his arms around Richie's shoulders and bobbing his head in agreement.

 

"Ah yes, my gay awakening." Eddie simpers, holding the back of Richie's neck and pulling him down into a nicely drawn out kiss. Richie's lips are lovely, and his pulchritude as a whole is as strong as a siren's chorus. Eddie can never get enough of him, his desire for Richie's love is overwhelming. Richie's been an important part of his life since forever and it's at times like these that he's reminded of how lucky he is that Richie's his husband. "I love you so much, Rich." He susurrates, when their lips depart after some time, and Richie beams, his eyes brightening before he dips back in for another embrace. 

 

"I love you too, honey bun." Richie replies, and Eddie keeps one hand on the back of his neck, using the other to push Richie's curls back and kiss his forehead, before he guides Richie to lie back down on his chest. 

 

"Next time you're talking about me on your show, tell something with a little less awkward thirteen year old me being a pathetic crybaby, okay?" Richie guffaws at that, resting his chin on Eddie's chest and smiling up at him.

 

"Sure, Eds, but I can't seem to think of many stories from our childhood that don't involve you acting like a crybaby." Richie chuckles, kissing the inside of Eddie's wrist apologetically.

 

"Hey!" Eddie swats at Richie's shoulder, but his lips are curved up, and he holds Richie tighter, firm yet benign.

 

The night continues on, they watch a movie and then retire to their bedroom for the night, lying with their bodies intertwined, murmuring sleepily to each other about their plans for the next day until they finally feel tired enough to fall asleep, kissing one another goodnight to the sound of their television playing softly in the background. It seems mediocre, but coming home to one another every day and spending their nights like this is the best gift that either of them could wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back after over a year with another attempt at fluff! I've been so busy this past year, I have had barely any free time but now with the end of school nearing I have more time! I really hope you enjoyed this short piece, happy pride month! <3
> 
> come say hi on tumblr! @s-onora


End file.
